1. Field
The present invention relates generally to fluid management in association with a medical device, and more specifically to filling a cup or other receptacle using a device such as a phacoemulsification machine in an efficient manner.
2. Background
Surgical systems, such as phacoemulsification systems for ophthalmic surgery, require fluid infusion while the surgery is being performed. Such systems typically employ machines that perform a host of relevant functions, both with respect to electrical or ultrasonic operation and fluid operation.
Fluid flow is typically controlled during an ophthalmic or ocular surgical procedure by the phacoemulsification machine adjusting the height of an infusion bottle or other irrigation fluid source. Fluid flows from the irrigation source to the phacoemulsification machine and to the ocular region of the patient using a series of tubes or lines. One attribute of currently available devices such as phacoemulsification machines is the ability to deliver fluid via an alternate fluid path, called the “cup fill” feature or mode. Operating room personnel sometimes wish to obtain BSS (balanced salt solution) before a surgical procedure, but unhooking a bottle or other irrigation fluid source is time consuming and potentially both wasteful and unsanitary.
Operating room personnel frequently want BSS available in cups or other receptacles for manual use with the patient. Offering a “cup fill” feature or mode is therefore desirable. Operating room personnel use the cup fill feature and subsequently employ a syringe to dispense fluid from the cup onto the patient's eye, with the intent of keeping the eye hydrated so that it is easier for the surgeon to see particles and ocular features. Cups or receptacles of fluid may also be employed to perform hydrodissection within the eye, and at the end of the procedure such fluid may be used to hydrate the stroma at the incision, resulting in the tissue expanding and a better incision seal.
Certain phacoemulsification machines offer a cup fill feature via user selection using a graphical user interface. Selectable amounts of fluid are offered, such as three selectable amounts. Some systems require priming of the lines, but certain users prime lines in certain situations, while other users do not prime the fluid lines in the same situations. As a result, nonstandard amounts of fluid can be distributed via the fluid lines when the cup fill feature is selected, and as a result differing amounts of fluid may be dispersed to the user's receptacle in spite of the fact that the user has selected a uniform or known amount of fluid. This is problematic in that excessive amounts of fluid sent to the receptacle can cause overflow of the receptacle, resulting in fluid spills. Alternately, but with similar spill results, selecting the cup fill feature with a request for a standard amount of fluid may result in a smaller amount of fluid being provided than was requested. In this situation, the user may again initiate a cup fill command, resulting in overflow of the receptacle.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques and devices that can provide efficient and effective receptacle filling performance in connection with a device such as a phacoemulsification machine that reduces potential for spillage or overflow when filling such receptacles.